Shevoss
}} Shevoss is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Dreamwright and Might and Magic: The Shadowsmith. She was one of the soldiers that accompanied Diligence's caravan when it left The Wheel. She was lean and quick-footed, and had a sharp mind. She was honest and direct, but less eager for confrontation than her fellow soldier Dopple. In the Dreamwright On the twelfth night after they left The Wheel, the guards Huben and Tarler were murdered, and Diligence saw what she thought was a star falling into the forest. The caravan decided to investigate, and Shevoss, Diligence, and Varve found Hitch's camp on the side of the lake, with an unconscious Jassad Attqua near the water. Shevoss twisted Hitch's arm, calling him a hob-son, and accused him of murdering her colleagues, but she quickly let go when he slashed her hand with a hidden fingerblade. Shevoss glared at the boy until Diligence told her to stand down. Despite this rocky start, Shevoss later grew to like the mountain boy. Shevoss and Dopple later helped Hitch and Diligence look for Pomponderant when the scholar disappeared from the camp. Shevoss had a young son waiting for her back home. When they stayed at Paddifraw's Repose, she spent the last of her glint on "bark boards and picture-paints" for him. During their stay, the chopped-up body of a boy was discovered in the cook's wagon. Since Hitch had been unable to afford the entry price, everyone assumed that he was the victim, and Shevoss was one of the ones who grieved for him - unlike Breitling and Nury, who seemed to be pleased at this turn of events. When Hitch returned, safe and sound, Shevoss slapped her thigh with the flat of her palm and flashed him a wide grin of relief. They then learned that Alacrity was the actual victim. After leaving the ramble house, the caravan was ambushed by Dubiel's soldiers. Most of them were slain, and Shevoss was one of only two soldiers that actually reached the crystal palace, the other being Cobby. In The Shadowsmith Before the caravan headed back home, Amonwelle told them that anyone that wanted to stay behind, was free to do so. Shevoss replied that several times during her journey, she had doubted she would ever see her young boy again, and now, she was eager to get back to him. On their way home, the caravan was ambushed by Lord Grott and his soldiers. Shevoss drew her slicer and scattergun, hoping to take as many of the enemy with her as possible before she died, but Welleck stopped her and told her to think about her little son back home. "Our hopes don't die until we do - remember that!" Heeding his words, she dropped her weapons. The group later ended up as prisoners of the candlemen, and were taken to the hearthstone to be sacrificed. Before the ritual was completed, Hitch and Varve arrived with the tinderboy, and the prisoners were soon set free. When Shevoss met up with Varve, she had trouble recognizing the thinner, sun-burned man as her former comrade-in-arms, but was still joyful to see him. The group was soon back at the crystal palace. Category:Dreamwright & Shadowsmith characters